


Seeing Is Believing

by Jewelbaby



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: What could happen after the lights went out on 2x13  Time to shine.  Clay is there for Sonny





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first Seal team story

They say seeing is believing. Well what Jason Hayes sees has him believing. The sight before him is a very touching sight. Not ten minutes ago they got their brother Sonny Quinn out of the torpedo tube. Loss of conscienceness and water in his lungs. Now given they are all close to each other, from what Jason sees none so more than Sonny and Clay Spenser. Yeah that's right the tough Texas Seal and the new cocky kid. But let's go back to just after they got the big tough guy out of the tube.

10 MINUTES PRIOR

They had Sonny out of the tube. They had shocked him 4 times. As he coughs up water Clay and the rest of the group breath a sigh of relief. "Let's roll him onto his side." Medic one said. 

Once he was on the backboard gasping for breath they carried Sonny to the Sick Bay. Clay picked up Sonny's lucky hat and followed as they were moving him onto a gourney in the sick bay. "C Clay"? Sonny gasped.

"He's right behind us Brother." Ray said patting Sonny's shoulder. 

Clay came in and stood with Jason and Eric. "I'm right here Sonny." Clay said patting his leg. 

Ray moved out of the way and Clay moved to Sonny's side. Both Medics and a doctor were doing a lot of stuff to Sonny. Clay just stayed and kept his hand on his shoulder. "Can we get some room in here?" The Doctor asked. 

"Guys let's go and let them work on him. We'll be outside the room." Eric said. 

Clay went to let go and Sonny grasped his hand. "N no." Sonny gasped. 

"You can stay." The Doctor said. 

Jason and Clay nodded at each other. "I'm not going anywhere." Clay said squatting down so Sonny could see him. 

"C Can't C catch m my b breath." Sonny gasped.

"It's ok. They're gonna put you on Oxygen." Clays said. 

As soon as the Oxygen mask went on Sonny was rolled off the backboard. "We need to get him out of these wet clothes." The Doctor said. 

"Anything I can help with?" Clay asked.

"We need to sit him up and get this shirt off." The Medic said. 

"Sonny, we're gonna sit you up so we can get the shirt off." Clay said aiding the medic with getting the Texas Seal sitting up. 

"He must think I'm easy. I ain't cheap tho." Sonny said. 

Clay laughed. "No Sonny, you are not cheap." Clay said helping Sonny pull his right arm out of the cut shirt. Sonny whose energy was leaving him leaned his head onto Clay. "It's ok big guy. Just rest your head there." Clay said. 

"That seems a little more intimate then brother's to me." Ray said. 

"Come on Ray, you would let me lean my head on your shoulder if we were in there?" Jason asked teasing. 

"Yeah, you're right." Ray said.

Eric Blackburn smirked at the two. "No, what you're seeing is right." Eric said. 

Jason and Ray looked at him dumbfounded. "What are you saying Eric?" Jason asked. 

"That they are more than Teammates." Eric said shrugging. 

"Since when?" Ray asked. 

"Since just after we deployed last year." Eric said. 

'Damn." Ray said looking at the scene in front of him in a whole new light. Jason just nodded and smirked, he had a gut feeling they were more, now it was confirmed.

2 DAYS LATER

When they had got onto the ship that the submarine had picked them up from Sonny's lungs sounded worse. "Alright let's get him to the infirmery. There we will get him on Oxygen until their plane can get here." The doctor said.

"Can we come with him?" Jason asked.

"Let us get him set up in the Infirm, then we'll come get you." The doctor said. Jason, Ray, Eric and Clay all stood and watched the stretcher being taken into the infirmery. J

ason turned to Clay. "How long?" He asked.

"Since just a month after Deployment." Clay said smirking. 

"What about Stella?" Ray asked.

"She couldn't handle me getting hurt on a 2 to 3 day mission. Deployment was out of the question." Clay said shrugging. 

"It's not for everyone." Eric said. 

"No it's not." Ray said.

"We were talking and it just hit us like a ton of bricks. We're teamed up most of the time. But it was more than that." Clay said. 

"Well, I am happy for both of you. But becareful with Sonny." Jason said.

"I am. Under the tough exterior is a softy." Clay said. 

"Don't let him hear you say that." Ray said chuckling.

Just then a nurse came out. "Yall can come in now." She said. 

When they made their way into the infirmery Sonny was awake a litle to greet em. "Hey Brother." Ray said. 

"Hey." Sonny said softly. 

"Our plane will be here soon. Then they'll get you some good stuff for whatever pain you're in." Eric said. 

Sonny moved slightly and winced. "Sore?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah. Hurts when I cough." Sonny said coughing. 

Just then the Doctor came in. "I just got word, your plane is about ten minutes out. I am gonna give him a slight sedation so there's no worries about motion sickness." The doctor said. 

"I've never been motion sick before." Sonny said quietly. 

"Yes. But we have you on an antibiotic." The Doctor said. 

'Sonny let em give a little sedation. It'll be fine. When you wake up you'll be in the Base hospital in Virginia Beach." Clay said rubbing his leg through the blanket.

"If you say so Goldilocks." Sonny said. 

Clay smirked "I say so Sonny." Clay said earning a chuckle from Ray and Jason. 

The doctor pushed the syringe into the iv port. Sonny sighed "I hate being sedated." He said.

"We know Brother. But it'll be easier on you," Jason said. After a few minutes Sonny's eyelids grew heavy.

Clay smirked as he started dosing off. "Don't fight it Big guy." Clay said.

1 HOUR LATER

The C 17 was cruising over the ocean with Sonny in a gurney. Clay was in his hammock just behind the gurney. Jason was beside him and noticed Sonny coming around. "Clay." Jason said knocking his hand. 

Clay caught his eye and noticed Jason nodding towards Sonny. Clay climbed out of the Hammock and went over and sat down on the jump seat beside Sonny's head. "Hey. Just wake up?" Clay asked quietly. 

"Yeah. How long we been in air?" Sonny asked quietly. 

"An hour or so." Clay said. 

Sonny sat up coughing harshly. "Gawd Clay, it hurts to cough." Sonny said weakly. 

A medic came over and adjusted the bed so Sonny was sitting up. "That better?" The Medic asked. 

"Somewhat." Sonny said closing his eyes. 

Jason stepped over "Can we give him water to drink?" Jason asked. 

"Very little." The Medic said. 

"Sonny you want some Water to sooth the throat?" Clay asked. 

"Please." Sonny said. 

"Alright I'll get some." Clay said standing and went to the cooler. 

Jason sat down on the other side of Sonny. "Listen Brother, me and Ray know about you and Clay. We're all good Brother. You guys take care of each other." Jason said. 

"He makes me feel things I,ve never felt Jase." Sonny said. 

"That's good Son. You needed someone to help you find your softer side." Jason said patting his shoulder. 

"He did. Makes me want to do better." Sonny said. 

"Good." Jason said just as Clay came back with a bottle of water. 

"You want to try holding it, or you want me to hold it?" Clay asked. 

Sonny glared at him. "Give it here Blondie." He growled. 

Clay laughed and opened the bottle and handed it to Sonny. "Just a few sips." The medic said. Sonny sent him a glare causing Jason and Clay to snicker at him.

2 HOURS LATER  
BASE HOSPITAL

Sonny was situated into a room he had been given hooked up to an IV with antibiotics in it. Clay who was told to go home and get some rest was walking into the room to find Lisa Davis sitting beside Sonny's hospital bed. "Hey Davis." Clay said quietly.

"Hey, You get any rest?" She asked standing. 

"About an hour." Clay said. 

"He's been out the whole time Ive been here." Lisa said. 

"Doc said he would. Body took a toll when he ingested the water in Tube." Clay said. 

"They say when he might stop coughing?" Lisa asked. 

"Probably will be a while. What's up with you and him?" Clay asked. 

"Caught that did you?" Lisa asked smirking. 

"Everyone caught it." Clay said laughing quietly. 

"He caught me reading my OCS paperwork. I guess he got hurt cause I didn't say anything." Lisa said sighing.

"You know Sonny, he'll blow up and sulk for a while but then he'll get over it. Give him a few days. If it don't blow over tell me and I'll knock some sense into him." Clay said. 

"Like to see you try Goldilocks." Sonny said from the bed.

"How long you been awake?" Lisa asked.

"Since Clay asked you about us." Sonny said. 

"Don't think I can take you Big guy?" Clay asked.

"Only while I am in here." Sonny said. 

'Sure. Keep telling yourself that. How you feeling?" Clay asked. 

"Tired, want to go home." Sonny said stretching.

"Sorry can't, but I can help with the soreness. Nurse said Doc wants you to walk a little. I brought some sweats and T Shirt so you don't flash the ladies on the ward." Clay said. 

"They'd get to see a fine piece of ass if I flashed em." Sonny said. 

"Well we don't want em to keel over." Lisa said.

"Hand me the clothes." Sonny said.

"I'm gonna head home and get some sleep." Lisa said getting up. 

"Davis! We're good. OCS should be honored to have you attending." Sonny said.

"Thanks Sonny. I'll try to not break your records." Lisa said.

"Now Missy , those can't be broken." Sonny said. 

"Right. Bye guys." Lisa said walking out the door.

Clay turned back to Sonny who was sitting on the side of the bed. "Here let's get these on." Clay said opening the duffel bag.

FEW DAYS LATER  
SONNY'S HOUSE

Clay pulled into the driveway behind Sonny's Bike. Clay turned to Sonny to find him dozing, leaning on the window. "Hey, time to wake up." Clay said shaking Sonny. 

"Home?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Yeah. Come on let's get you inside and get some rest." Clay said getting out. He came around the car helped Sonny pull himself out. Once in the house 

Sonny sank onto the couch. "Wanna crash out here, or you wanna get in bed for a while." Clay asked.

"Bed." Sonny said pulling himself up and following Clay into the room. 

"Can you get undressed?" Clay asked. 

Sonny glared at him. "Look Junior, I've been undressing since before you were thought of." Sonny said. 

Clay smirked. "Alright, I'm gonna go and get your stuff out of the car." Clay said lightly touching Sonny's shoulder.   
Once Clay had all the bags in the house he locked the door.He came back into the bedroom to find Sonny in his t shirt and boxer shorts, sitting on the edge of the bed dozing. "Come on Handsome, time to get some sleep for you." Clay said helping Sonny ease under the covers. 

"I noticed my drawers have more clothes in em." Sonny said laying onto his back. 

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you." Clay said sheepishly. 

"That you're lease is up and you needed a place to stay?" Sonny asked teasingly.

"Yeah.. We'll go with that." Clay said. 

"Clay, you know I've been wanting you here for the last few months. I am glad you're here. I'm to the place where I want someone to come home to." Sonny said.

"Me too." Clay said.

"So does the clothes in the drawers mean you're here for good?" Sonny asked. 

"Yeah, You can look in the closet when you get up." Clay said curling up beside Sonny. 

Sonny pulled Clay to him and kissed him. "Gawd I love you. Been wanting to do that for the last few days." Sonny said.   
"Same here. Sleep, then we'll reconnect." Clay said letting Sonny lay on his chest. They would have ups and downs. But they were together. And had their brothers behind them.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Alright there it is. Now I challenge more authors to write some more Clay/Sonny stories. We need more of this couple


End file.
